


Mai Uguale A Se Stesso [1899]

by Vespertilla



Series: Magical Husbands AU [16]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Husbands AU, Pining, Puppy Love, Romantic Fluff, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertilla/pseuds/Vespertilla
Summary: Albus crede di sapere perché il nipote della signora Bagshot lo indisponga tanto...
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Magical Husbands AU [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775
Kudos: 3





	Mai Uguale A Se Stesso [1899]

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot facente parte del [Magical Husbands AU](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590775) (vedi descrizione della serie e [Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317433) per info)

“Gellert è nella sua stanza, caro.” Dice la signora Bagshot, indicandogli le scale. “Si sta esercitando al piano.”

Albus la ringrazia con un sorriso educato e un cenno del capo e si dirige verso le scale. Grindelwald non gli sembrava il tipo da suonare il pianoforte. Ma d’altro canto, appartiene a una famiglia di nobili purosangue e imparare a suonare uno strumento è una consuetudine per l’aristocrazia, tanto magica quanto babbana.

Ha promesso alla sua vicina di casa che avrebbe fatto compagnia a suo nipote per tutta l’estate, ma… Grindelwald lo _irrita_. Molto. E sta già pensando a una scusa per tirarsi indietro. In realtà, ne ha a bizzeffe di scuse. E non lo sarebbero nemmeno, delle _scuse_. Deve badare ai suoi fratelli. Il denaro che gli hanno lasciato il loro genitori non durerà per sempre. E lui dovrebbe trovarsi un lavoro. Meglio se lì a Godric’s Hollow. Serra le labbra. Perché Aberforth ha ancora due anni di scuola davanti a sé. E Ariana… Ariana ha bisogno di assistenza costante.

L’idea di restare a Godric’s Hollow per tutta la vita a causa di quello che è successo a sua madre, lo…

_Lo disgusta_. _Lo riempie di disperazione_. _E anche di risentimento_. Deglutisce e si ferma sui gradini per un lungo istante, per stringere le palpebre e inspirare. Nel profondo lo sa che è questo che prova. Anche se tutti lo lodano per la sua maturità. Anche se lui si sforza di essere _diligente_ , come gli altri si aspettano. Come si sono _sempre_ aspettati da lui. _Per nascondere le sue origini babbane. Per permettere alla famiglia Dumbledore di tenere la testa alta, nonostante suo padre sia finito in prigione. E sua sorella sia una povera pazza._ E continua a chiedersi: _perché è dovuto succedere proprio a lui? Perché_ , maledizione _?_ Disprezza quella rabbia che prova. Vorrebbe non essere tanto egoista, ma… contemporaneamente, non capisce nemmeno _perché_ dovrebbe pentirsi di quei sentimenti. Né per quale motivo dovrebbe soffocarli. Quello che lui prova non conta niente? Non può disperarsi, _arrabbiarsi_ perché pensa di stare sprecando la propria vita?

… Crede di sapere perché il nipote della signora Bagshot lo indisponga tanto. Perché, al contrario di lui, Gellert è completamente _libero_. Sì, è stato espulso dalla scuola… ma sta viaggiando per l’Europa, da _solo_. Studia ciò che preferisce. Ha un futuro di infinite possibilità di fronte a sé. Mentre lui…

Espira e riprende a salire i gradini. E poi si ferma. Dalla porta socchiusa della stanza di Grindelwald fuoriescono delle… piccole note evanescenti, di un polveroso color carta da zucchero. Danzano all’altezza del pavimento, disegnando tenui scie, e subito sembrano disfarsi nell’impiantito. Gellert dev’essersi portato un pianoforte magico.

Albus sale gli ultimi gradini e si ferma sulla soglia, inclinando la testa di lato.

Grindelwald non l’ha nemmeno sentito. Suona un piano verticale nero lucido a fregi dorati, con le zampe scolpite in foggia di due grifoni. Le note evanescenti che balzano fuori dal coperchio superiore sono brillanti e multicolori, a seconda della tonalità con cui vengono suonate, ma perdono consistenza man mano che raggiungono il pavimento e scivolano verso di lui, giusto un attimo prima di dissolversi.

E il modo in cui il ragazzo biondo tocca i tasti... In cui raddrizza la schiena quando porta le mani allo strumento, come se venisse percorso da un’onda e la riversasse sul pianoforte. Sembra quasi – Albus avverte un leggero calore alle guance mentre lo pensa – quasi _innamorato_. Del piano, della musica stessa, dei tasti. Li sfiora, li accarezza delicatamente. E poi li percuote con rapida decisione – come uno scroscio di _grandine_ \- costringendoli a produrre tutti i suoni giusti. Non ha nemmeno uno spartito. Fissa la tastiera con espressione intenta e concentrata. Avvicina il profilo perfetto e affilato al piano e poi raddrizza la testa, facendo ondeggiare la cascata di capelli biondi. Leggero, preciso, vigoroso, intenso. _Incredibile_. Appassionato come la musica che suona. Che assomiglia vagamente – pensa – a un pezzo di Liszt. Albus trova che gli si addica. Nervoso, brillante, raffinato. Mai uguale a se stesso.

E all’improvviso, in un angolo della sua mente, Albus si chiede come sarebbe farsi toccare da quelle mani inanellate. _In quel modo_. Con tanto delicato e zelante _ardore_. E rispondere, reagire di conseguenza.

_Per Merlino._ È un pensiero talmente improvviso e spiazzante, che Albus sente la necessità di tossire forte per annunciare la propria presenza. E spezzare… _tutto quanto_. Quella musica, quello spettacolo, il filo stesso dei suoi pensieri.

Grindelwald si interrompe di botto e si volta verso la porta con aria interrogativa, inchiodandolo con il suo occhio d’argento. Poi rilassa il viso e gli rivolge un minuscolo sorriso.

Da quando _Stiffrump_ gli sorride a quel modo? E da quando lui ha iniziato a pensare quelle cose del suo scomodo compagno di “giochi”?

Deve deglutire di nuovo, prima di chiedere: “Usciamo per una passeggiata?”

**Author's Note:**

> * _Stiffrump_ \- Slang antiquato per “tipo altezzoso e ostinato”, ma letteralmente significa “chiappe rigide”. Un po’ come dire che Gellert ha la scopa su per il sedere.
> 
> Kudos a [TJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill) per essersi innamorata tanto della nostra storia, da farci da revisore <3 <3 <3


End file.
